


Borger Queens

by BrokenButter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Muse Breakup (Love Live!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButter/pseuds/BrokenButter
Summary: a short story about Nico working burger king and a relationship between Nico and Nozomi post muse
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi & Yazawa Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Borger Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel1236](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel1236/gifts).



Nozomi is on her way to pick up Nico from Burger King near Nico's apartment where she has to work to support her family and before Nozomi walks in she notices the sign says b_rg_r ki_n and Nozomi thinks it’s funny as she walks in about 20 minutes before closing go tell Nico she’s here to pick her up because Nozomi is here early she decides to buy food but before she orders she tells Nico that the sign is messed up and Nico already knows so chuckles about it and apologized about it Nozomi decided to order a whopper and a kids meal before handing Nozomi the bag she dropped the kids meal crown and says to Nozomi “ope you dropped your crown queen” Nozomi blushes and picks it up and puts it on while on her way out with Nico they get into her 2013 Honda Accord on the way home Nico is eating the fries from the bottom of the bag Nozomi notices and thinks it cute as they pull into Nico's apartment Nico says to Nozomi it’s already decently late so she should stay the night and her siblings are already asleep so they won’t have any distractions  
Nozomi smirks and reluctantly agrees to spend the night on the way in Nozomi hangs her crown on the coat rack on the way in they both notice two of nicos three cats are on the couch because one of the cats are with one of Nicos siblings the cats on the couch are Niko , and Nii as Nico and Nozomi both sit down both cats come up to Nozomi and Nii lays on Nozomi's lap and Niko the cats lays next to Nico. Nozimi then asks if Nico has Netflix Nico is excited because she just had got it and as they are planning on a movie Nozomi suggests tiger king and Nico disagrees because she wants to watch Madagascar :escape 2 Africa and they then both agree that’s the better choice as they are watching the movie Nico moves closer to Nozomi basically cuddling together Nozomi moves the cat and rests Nico's head on her lap as they are watching after about 45 minutes in they both fall asleep on the couch cuddled together luckily one of Nicos siblings gets up and noticed them on the couch and puts a blanket over them as they are sleeping Nico is using Nozomi's boobs as pillows they sleep soundly through the night and Nico gets up early to make breakfast she gasps as she looking at her phone waking up Nozomi she asks what wrong as Nico is on the floor crying Nozomi comes up quickly to comfort her and looks at her phone and noticed in an article “muse member Honoka got honked” she quickly reads through and finds out Honoka got shot at a park nearby while feeding the ducks both Nico and Nozomi and crying and are unbelievably upset and tell the other members about it also they are upset they never finished Madagascar. The end

**Author's Note:**

> yea this was a commission... it was 5$  
> yea I know its two sentences it forces you to read it all at once  
> I failed my junior year English class  
> this was the first piece of literature I actually worked on  
> yes I know it is amazing  
> also, I do not proofread... ever..... I don't care   
> chapter 2 is done but the fic has been canceled


End file.
